The Darkness Within
by aka.thenewguy
Summary: Everyone has their breaking point. What happens when Harry has had enough? Can anyone hold him back? Or will the darkness within consume him?


The muggles say, every man has a point where they have just had enough. It's true enough, with everything I've been through I had often wondered just where that point was for me. Well I know now. The very second Umbridge stood in front of me and had the gall to admit she tried to kill me, because I was inconvenient to the Ministry, the thought flashed through my mind, if they would do this to me, and get away with it, what have they done to others and gotten away with. It was right then I knew, the Ministry would fall at my hands. That they would be proven right, at least from their point of view. I was going to become a Dark Lord. I knew, right then, that I was going to burn magical England to the ground, and rebuild it the way things should be. So, sit back, and enjoy my story of just how I did that.

* * *

Harry saw red, well not literally, at least not yet. He stood, trembling with anger, a fel wind sprang up around him and everyone in the room took a step back. Umbridge started to realise this may not have been her smartest idea ever, and the look on her face told everyone this. An aura of cold and fear erupted around Harry, causing half the people in the room to break out in tears, and for 2 to run for the door, only to see it slam in their faces. Harry's voice, when he spoke, chilled them all to the bone. "Every man has their breaking point Umbridge, and you just hit mine. Congratulations, thanks to you, the Ministry will fall. I swear it, if it is the last thing I ever do, you will all pay."

Malfoy emitted a whimper and Harry's head snapped round to look right at him, "I believe you have something of mine, Ferret." He said as he held his hand out towards the Slytherin. Suddenly Harry's wand ripped free of Malfoy's hand and landed in Harry's. He swung it round at Umbridge and without even a sound her head imploded. All the Slytherin's in the room were frantically trying to find a way out, the door and window were both being attacked, but to no avail. Harry, very deliberately and slowly executed every last one of them in the same manner, and when he was done, vanished their remains.

He heard a noise and turned to face it. Hermione was throwing up in the corner as the others just looked on in horror at what Harry has just done. Ginny finally broke the silence, "H-how could you?" She asked quietly.

Harry just smiled, "Easily my dear. Just think, if she was willing to do that to me, and was able to get away with it, what might the Ministry have done to others and gotten away with. I am going to reshape the world, my friends. Imagine it, a world of fairness and equality, where your actions not your blood status determine your future. A world where people like Umbridge and Voldemort could never gain the kind of support that they have. I'm sure the Ministry will call me the new Dark Lord, but that is not my goal. I kill not for pleasure or profit. I seek only to purge this world of those who would support evil such as Voldemort. Join me, and together we can shepherd our world into a new age, of peace, and of freedom."

Throughout his speech Ron and Ginny had grown more and more horrified, but Neville, Luna and Hermione had quickly come to realise Harry was right. Things had to change. And more over, they were willing to help those changes along, one way or another.

"No Harry, can't you see, killing people is wrong!" Ginny cried out, with Ron nodding along. "Please Harry, don't sink to His level."

Neville and Luna quickly joined Hermione in standing, silently, behind Harry, showing their support. Harry just looked at the two Weasley's sadly, "A shame, the two of you would have been such welcome additions to the cause. We certainly cannot afford to have you blabbing about this to anyone now can we. Luna I know you have been practising your memory charms, would you care to do the honours?"

"Gladly Harry." Luna said, and stabbed her wand, quickly, towards the two red heads. They both got a blank look on their faces and Harry gave them his version of events, "Umbridge and the others were never here, our plan went off without a hitch. Sirius is fine, and you two decided to go back to the tower and get some sleep, being so exhausted from exams." The two blank faces nodded and left.

"Is he really fine Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I don't know," he replied, "Kreacher was the one who answered and he claimed Sirius wasn't there. But I want to try again since we don't have to worry about interruptions now."

In short order Harry found out that Sirius was in fact still in Grimmauld Place, and Kreacher had lied to him. He quickly conferred with Neville, Luna and Hermione, and they decided to go to the Department of Mysteries anyway. After a quick stop to see the twins and gather resources and some extra hands, they arrived at they flooed into the Ministry. Quickly and quietly making their way down to level 9, oddly without seeing a single person at all, they arrived in a round room, seemingly made of doors.

As the last of the six entered and let the door close, they got a surprise, and not the good kind either. The room started to spin. The walls and the doors rotated so fast they all lost track of which door was which.

"Oops?" Neville whispered.

Hermione sighed. "Never mind, we can mark the doors as we open them. Six doors each time, there is only twelve doors so we will be done within a minute or so. Use _Flagerate_ and write one word about what is in the room."

Slowly the doors came to an earily quiet halt.

"If we can open more than one at once, and the room only spins when all the doors are shut, then just keep one open and we can get them all without it spinning again." Harry proclaimed.

In short order they found the exit and the rather large prophecy room and moved on towards their goal.

Stopping short of row 97 Harry pulled out his mirror and Hermione threw up a wide area silencing spell and a privacy charm.

"Sirius Black," Harry said.

"Harry? What do you need?" Sirius answered only a few seconds later.

"Just wanted to know what Snape is up to and if he has reported us leaving yet?" Harry smirked. "Because if he hasn't, well... I might have to move his judgement up to the top of my list."

"Ah. I'm glad it's just that. This new elf you got for me is brilliant by the way. He got rid of Kreacher's corpse and even the smell thank Merlin. Dobby, what is Snape doing right now?"

A sqeaky voice sounded over the mirror, "Professor Greasy is sitting in the staff room, having tea and saying bad things about Harry Potter Sir!" Gred and Forge looked at each other, "Professor Greasy!" They crowed with delight.

"I take it you heard that then?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah we got that. I think we need to arrange for 'Professor Greasy' to have an unfortunate accident before the end of term." Harry replied.

"Yeah but that's for later." Neville said with a slightly maniacal grin.

"Right," Harry agreed. "Our priority right now is to locate whoever is down here and neutralise the threat."

"Do we really need to kill more people Harry?" Hermione's voice wobbled a bit at the thought of what they had planned.

"I don't want to Hermione, but putting them in Azkaban has proven to be ineffective. The only other option I can think of would be to wipe their memories and bind their magic before dumping them into the miggle world. Now tell me, what's more cruel?"

"You make a valid argument. Now why you couldn't do that kind of thing before all this I'll never know." She giggled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's get on with this ok? If they are down here they are probably suspicious by now."

Every nodded so they took the charms down and headed down the aisle.

They arrived at the end, unsurprised to have not seen anyone. Looking around Fred noticed something odd.

"Harry why is your name on this shelf?"

"What?" Harry looked back.

"Your name. On this shelf. Right under this sphere." George said pointing to it.

Harry slowly walked towards it, as if hypnotised. "Harry don't." Hermione said.

As he reached out for it he replied "It's got my name on it. Why shouldn't I have a look?"

He grasped the small glass sphere and lifted it up to get a better look, but an unwelcome voice from behind him interupted his musing. "Very good Potter. Now give it to me."


End file.
